User talk:Blissfulinla
Hello, thanks for joining us at Wiki 24! I had to remove your images of Jason Gutierrez, since we only accept photos from 24-related sources, as per our Image Policy. Feel free to ask any questions you might have. Hope you stick around! --Proudhug 04:44, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Image Hi - Jason actually gave me that image from the set and asked me to put it up for him - he isn't technical. The other was not from the set but he wanted one where he was smiling. He found the one of him in his office and didn't like it. I have some from the crew Halloween party but not sure I am able to share those on the Wiki. I am not even sure this will get a message to you -LOL. This would be my first Wiki entry. : Sure, frequent contributors here will see everything that you add! Regarding the images, do you mean to say that Jason specifically gave permission to use one of them for this project? If that's the case, we're very happy to hear that the crew knows about the wiki. To my knowledge, the editors of this project haven't been contacted by the show's creators, so you can understand my doubt.. how can I know that Jason really gave permission for use of that image? 08:24, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :: If it's a picture of him on the set of 24, why was it taken down? That is the criteria for including pictures, as I recall. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 09:38, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Hi - The picture you had up 1st was very unflattering so Jason asked me to put up a different set picture which he have gave me. I have a picture of me on the set as well - actualy from hour one of this season - I was on the plane. Anyway, Jason found the wiki during a google search. I am sure we could spread the word and ask for contributions but I am not sure how you would verify those otherwise??? Please let me know if i should put the set pic back up? I will add my set pic too if that is ok? Please advise. Also, we can delete all these messages right? Seems weird to have a public conversation. THanks. :: The criteria for including pictures is that they come from an official Fox/''24''-related source for which we can verify the copyright. This way we can ensure they qualify as fair use. We stopped accepting photos from IMDb and other exterior sources because it's preferable that all the photos' sources be verifiable. I'm not sure how/if we should extend this to include photos from actors/crew themselves. Memory Alpha accepts foreign images only if there's express permission from the author, so perhaps we could do something similar? --Proudhug 16:41, 31 January 2009 (UTC) ::: Absolutely. In which case we can accept Fair Use and Self-Published images that are clearly released into the public domain or our project I think. Blissfulinla, is there any way we can verify Jason's permission? 18:42, 31 January 2009 (UTC)